17 Moments of Ambreigns
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Sunmary: 17 Moments of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns lives.


**Title:** 17 Moments of Ambreigns

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** Wrestling

 **Pairings:** Ambreigns

 **Characters:** Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns.

 **Summary:** 17 moments of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns lives.

 **Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. badly. This fan fiction is completely mine and I** **own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **1:** **Backstage**

Dean relaxed into Roman's strong arms snuggling into them deeper ignoring the shocked faces of his coworkers. Roman chuckled against his neck as Dean blushed when his large hands folded his butt. The cat whistles of their coworkers made Dean submissively bury his face into Roman's chest.

* * *

 **2: Late**

"What?" Dean Ambrose asked as he saw the smug face of Roman Reigns and the confused face of Seth Rollins. For months Roman has been persuading Dean for a date which Dean always rejects.

Mainly because him and every other people in the wrestling company believed that Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were a married couple.

"You're not married to him?" Dean asked slowly. Seth groaned rubbing his face yet again.

"No. Roman is like my big brother. I have being married to Triple H since his and Stephanie divorce four years ago." with that Seth walked away.

Dean ignored the smug look on Roman's as he walked away. "Dinner. 9. Room 406. Don't be late."

* * *

 **3: Please**

Dean tried to stop his pacing but his legs seemed to move to their own music. Roman was suppose to be reporting home in 4 hours from his four year tour in Afghanistan.

Dean was anxiety and fearful every single time the doorbell ring for he feared the worst.

 _Knock. Knock._

Standing up Dean slowly moved towards the door gulping down the lump in his throat. Opening the door Dean dropped at the sight of the folded flag and the crisp uniform in front of him.

"Hey baby boy." "Ro!"

* * *

 **4: Food**

Dean yawned as he sat upwards in the bed licking his lips as the smell of bacon filled the air. His eyes shot up as he rushed downstairs to see Roman standing clad in briefs cooking breakfast.

"Morning sleepy."

* * *

 **5: Omega**

Roman stared at all the bowed omegas before him but none of them even looked interesting to him. He could feel his uncle's eyes on the back of his head as he waved away the bowed omegas.

"Roman." Dwayne deep voice ringed thru the kingdom immediately making his omega husbands Jack & Miz whimper baring their necks.

"Uncle."

"That's the five bunch of omegas you have dismissed, Roman. You need a queen Roman this kingdom needs a queen."

"I understand uncl-"

Roman stopped mid sentence as he stood up his nostrils flaring as he rushed out the throne room into the hallway. Roman stopped outside directly outside the door of kitchen. Almost ripping the door of the hinders Roman locked eyes with the son of the chef, Dean Ambrose.

"My queen."

* * *

 **6: Run**

Dean laid on his back holding his nose as the blood sip thru his fingers down. He glared at the ceiling of the stadium as he half hearted listen to the apologies from Seth.

"Seth!" Roman shouted as he walked towards the ring, his hands tighten into fist with white knuckles.

Dean turned his head to the pale Seth froze at the sight of Roman. "If I was you I would run."

* * *

 **7: Sexy**

Dean blushed as Roman land on top of him draping his hard body over Dean's. The smaller male was shying away from the love in those grey eyes. Roman leaned down to kiss Dean's forehead, nose, cheeks, lips and his chin.

* * *

 **8:** **Viper**

"Damnit Roman! His hand really!"

"He keep touching you."

"That doesn't mean break his hand! McMahon is gonna have your ass!"

"As long as Randy leaves yours alone."

* * *

 **9:** **Love**

Dean grumbled as he jumped to reach the super size pack of gummy worms on the top shelf. Pouting Dean turned around walking away from the candy to his husband Roman.

"Why are you pouting like a five year old?" Roman asked as he grabbed two more boxes of instant rice. Dean grabbed his husband arm pulling him to the candy pointing at the super size bag.

Roman chuckled as he effortlessly reached up and grabbed it down handing it to Dean.

* * *

 **10:** **Naive**

"Dean." Dean ignored Roman as he dragged the bigger male away towards their private locker room.

"Dean I was talking." "No she was flirting."

Roman was just to naive to notice that Eva Marie was flirting but Dean wasn't.

* * *

 **11:** **Pregnant**

Roman carefully slid of bed hoping to not disturb Dean as entered the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes Roman stopped at the sight of something in the trashcan grabbing the odd plastic stick.

Turning it over Roman stared at the two pink lines on the stick. Smiling Roman stared at a sleeping Dean.

"Wow."

* * *

 **12:** **Sleep**

Dean groaned as he felt a weird pressure against his stomach. Lifting his head Dean watched as Roman whispered things into his stomach.

"Ro?"

"Go to sleep baby, I'm talking to our baby."

* * *

 **13:** **Claim**

Dean rolled his eyes as Ziggler threw his hands up backing away as Roman tighten his grip around his waist. The possessive look threatening anyone who looked at Dean, Roman's Dean.

* * *

 **14:** **No**

"Feed me more. Feed me more. Feed me more." Dean chanted as he entered the kitchen going to hug Roman who side stepped him.

"Not today."

* * *

 **15: Yeah**

"Marry me?"

Roman froze in mid bite as he turned towards the refrigerator to see Dean staring at him. Roman finished chew the rest if his burger before standing up walking towards Dean.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **16: Kiss**

Dean bit his lip ignoring the metallic taste as he watched Roman shared another kiss with Sasha Banks. It was all just part of the new storyline.

* * *

 **17: Joelle**

Dwayne and Roman watched as Dean danced around with Roman's daughter Joelle, letting the little girl put her feet on his shoes. Joelle giggled as Dean lifted her up spinning her carefully in the air.


End file.
